TerraCoda
by Valkariekain
Summary: She was supposed to hate him, and him her. But that didn't happen The son of Oliver Wood and the daughter of Blaise Zabini. *OCs* I hope you like it, its sort of an experiment! Please review!


My name is Terra Zabini.

His name is Coda Wood.

This is the story of how we fell in love.

How we found each other

Even though he is supposed to hate me

Even though I am supposed to hate him

We can't be who we aren't

We can't take away that feeling

We can't tell a lie so great

Our love will prevail

Our love will conquer time

Just as we did

The First year

We were sorted apart.

He went to Ravenclaw like his sister before him

I went to Slytherin just like my family before me

He sent me a look of pity

I only sneered back

I would show him

Slytherin was better

We were stronger

This went on the whole first month

Then came potions partners

We were the brightest

The prodigies

So naturally we were together

We started out as enemies

And ended the year as best friends

My father loved it

My mother never got to voice her thoughts

His father just said not to become evil

His mother became like my own

That was the first year

The Second Year

This year we might hate each other

With only one true reason

Quiditch

He and I

Always against one another

Both as seekers

Both the best

Our brooms were the same

So was our skill

This came near to our breaking point

Until his team sent a buldger at me

He fought to kick them off

He won

All for me

He told them to give us the win

He put the snitch into my hand while I was on the ground

He handed me the win

I handed it back the next match

We never fought over that again

That was year two

The Third Year

Her name was Ricka

He thought he loved her

I thought I was going to die

She was perfect

Blonde

Tall

Beautiful

Everything I was not

She was not as good in Quiditch

So he never had to worry about her beating him

She always let him win

She depended on him

He never spoke to me

So I left them to be

He got his seat changed in potions

He never sat with me in the Library

That was when I first though I liked him

I knew that I would get over it

He was just a boy

My best friend

But still just a boy

She followed him to the summer

That was the third year

The Fourth Year

They were still in love

But now I had another

Coda hated the boy

But I was mad for him

Ky

Son of Cho Chang

Amazing keeper on the Ravenclaw team

And apparently Coda's sworn enemy

I didn't care

He was always there

He never left me

He was kind

He was amazing

He always let me win

He never made me cry

He made me smile

A real smile

My father loved him

My mother would never get to meet him

I thought that I was in love

So did Ky

The ball came

We went

Coda went with Ricka

He never spoke to me

He broke me more

I didn't care

Then I did

Ky

Was behind a bush

With a Hufflepuff

I ran off crying

Ky apologized

Then walked away

That was the Fourth Year

The Fifth Year

Prefect

The badge came with my letter

So did Coda's

We both knew though

He owled Ricka

She never replied

We approached the train

Ricka moved

That was all we heard as we got on

She was gone in America

Coda was crushed

I was secretly happy

This year maybe he would talk to me again

He didn't

He said I was to nerdy

He said I belonged in Ravenclaw more than him

I traded off every patrol I had with him

I didn't want to deal with that

Sure I had changed

But he never cared when he had her

My father never found out

Neither did his

We played our parts over the holidays

But when we went back

He left me alone

I cried

Then he found me

In the library

I was studying stratifies for Quiditch

I was captain too this year

He wasn't

He looked at me and saw the pain

I asked him why he was here

He just stared

He apologized

Then he walked away

In our match

I won

I always won

We won the cup that year

That was the Fifth year

The Sixth Year

Over the summer

He said he was sorry

Just heart broken

He would be a better friend this year

He swore

He stayed true

He always did

I was happy

For the first time

In what felt like forever

Then I fell for him again

I didn't want that

I couldn't take it

He would leave me and fall for someone else

I really didn't want to hurt him

So I stayed

I pretended

Like it wasn't there

He never cared anyway

So I made it go away

Exams were pressure

We studied together again

Just like the first two years

We aced every exam thrown our way

We were on top of the world

My house won Quiditch again

Just like always

Only this year

I had more competition

He was captain

So was I

But I was better

He was bitter

He got over it

We lived through it

Just like old times

That was the Sixth year

The Seventh Year

The final year

Head girl

I had expected

Ky was head boy

We got along

But Coda still hated him

It was impossible

Ky asked me out again

Coda waited for my reply

I said no

Ky was upset

He got over it

Coda was confused

Who is the other boy he asked

I told him to look in the mirror

He never did

He just stared at me

Like I was crazy

That's what you get for telling someone you love them

Only not really

I should have guessed

He wouldn't care

I could have guessed

But I ignored it

I went for it

My heart broke

Then he came back

He said he liked a girl

When I asked who he said look in the mirror

My heart soared

He put his lips to mine

I asked how long

He said forever

He said he never wanted to admit it

He never wanted to hurt me

Then he did

He hated that part of his past

But he loved this future

I loved mine too

That was the Seventh year

The Wedding

We had a Blue and Silver cake

He gave me my ring through a snitch

We rode away on a broom

We were happy

Both Ky and Ricka came

Both happy we had found each other

They had found each other too

We were all happy

My mother would have loved to see this

My father cried

The Family Years

Fauna and Zych

Those were the names we chose

They grew up to be bright and amazing

Fauna went to Ravenclaw grew to prefect and seeker

Zych went to Slytherin grew to Head boy and beater

They married a Gryphendor and a Hufflepuff

We were all happy

The Final Day

I was falling

The cancer was too much to bear

It hurt

Too much

He hated watching me like this

But he stayed with me

I was scared

I whispered how much I loved him

Then my heart beat the last beat

So did his

_**I hope you liked it! It's a free verse type. I thought I would give it a shot, I think it was good… sorry if you hated it. I might do one from Coda's point of view… I'm not sure though.**_

_**Valkariekain, Daughter of Death**_


End file.
